


Hyde Kido Appreciation Month

by Trinity_Sparks



Category: BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Allergies, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Sexual Assault, Birthday, Boys Kissing, Bullying, Child Neglect, Crying, Exhaustion, Fear, Headcanon, Love Confessions, Minor Injuries, My Little Pony References, Napping, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Protectiveness, Reminiscing, Shyness, Singing, Sleeping Together, Starvation, Swearing, Temporary Amnesia, Tickling, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:20:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 12,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trinity_Sparks/pseuds/Trinity_Sparks
Summary: Happy Birthday, Hyde!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Important Things to Know

I've found out that Hyde's birthday is April 14th, so I'm going to do month long one-shot prompts as a gift for him. Here's the prompts I had in mind in case you want to do them too:

  1. Prank Gone Wrong
  2. Sick Day
  3. Get Some Rest
  4. Accidents Happen
  5. Acting Childish
  6. Reminiscing
  7. Secrets
  8. Nightmares
  9. Cuddle Bug
  10. Exhaustion Collapse
  11. Fears
  12. Protective
  13. Hanging With Friends
  14. Free Space (anything not related to the other prompts)
  15. Mimicry
  16. Worrying About Appearance
  17. Cheer Up
  18. Embarrassing
  19. Injury
  20. Allergies
  21. Selfless
  22. Trouble
  23. Crush (can be anyone)
  24. Talented
  25. Don't Put Yourself Down
  26. Games
  27. You've Gotta Eat
  28. Panic Attack
  29. Soothing
  30. Found Family



If you plan on doing this with me, here's some important things to know:

  1. You can do the prompts in the form of art if you wish, including comics, but they have to be Hyde-centered.
  2. The prompts can be as fluffy, funny and/or angsty as you like. There doesn't need to be consistency within them.
  3. They can be connected if you want them to be.
  4. If you plan on doing the prompts in the form of drabbles, make sure the minimum amount of words is 100.



Other than that, be as creative about the prompts as you want. I'm just posting this here because I plan to prewrite the one-shots so I can post them on time. Hope you participate!


	2. Prompt #1: Prank Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adachi plans to pull a prank on Hyde. Goes just as well as you'd expect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First prompt is up. I plan on drafting all the prompts I prewrote just so I'd only have to upload the prompt and modify the tags if needed.

It wasn't a known fact that Hyde wasn't fond of anything horror related, that is until Adachi found out by sneaking through Hyde's belongings. It all started when Hyde was going around Kanzakai, helping Vatista get used to modern day civilization. Goes without saying that Linne and Waldstein were out doing their own thing. Adachi knew April Fool's day was right around the corner, so he decided to be the bitch that he is and pull a cruel prank on someone, although no one knows why Adachi's target was Hyde of all people and he would never give his reason for it. Adachi broke in through the window in Hyde's bedroom, Hyde somehow having forgotten to close it before leaving.

The search started out boring, nothing of interest catching his eye, except for a light brown teddy bear with a white muzzle and stomach as well as a blue ribbon tied around its neck, 'BLUE' embroidered on the ribbon in a darker shade of blue. It was hiding under the bed covers that were all piled up on the bed itself. Adachi never took Hyde as the type to like plushies, then again who would? Closer inspection of the teddy would show that it has been sewn multiple times over quite a few years. Must be precious to Hyde for whatever reason.

Still, not enough to be used in a prank. Adachi was still coming up dry until he found a diary underneath the bed. Adachi picked it up and began to read what was written in it. It's bound to have juicy information in it. He was right about hitting the jackpot as he found something interesting within its pages about today's events:

_ I was asked by my friends if I wanted to go see a horror movie with them. I had to help Vatista with adjusting to the modern day so I told them no. Even if I wasn't busy, I'd tell them I didn't want to. Of course, I couldn't tell them why since I don't want them to worry about me. The thing is, I can't handle anything related to horror, especially horror movies. I was tricked into watching a 'Saw' movie when I was 4 by a couple of teens that were supposed to keep an eye on me while my parents are at work. By the way, they started working overseas when I was old enough to take care of myself. Anyway, they weren't happy when they found out and had told the teens parents about it. They were grounded for about a year from what I was told. That didn't keep me from being traumatized by the incident. I can handle Halloween fine, it's the actual 'adult' horror I can't stand. I tried watching a playthrough of a horror game once but I ended up panicking at the first jumpscare, wasn't even a big one. Guess I just can't stand being scared. _

Adachi had a smirk on his face. He had the  _ perfect _ idea on how to prank Hyde. It was gonna be _ glorious, _ to him at least.

________________________________________

Hyde was at his desk, completing some homework he hadn't gotten to yet. In front of him was a laptop that he uses specifically to help him out with his homework. It was a few minutes later that the laptop seemed to glitch out like crazy. Hyde tried to fix it but ended up getting a jumpscare of Freddy Fazbear from the first FNAF game, causing him to scream from the top of his lungs and hit his head as he fell backwards.

________________________________________

Adachi was sitting on a tree branch just outside of Hyde's bedroom window, patiently waiting to strike. He had his own laptop on his lap just so he could pull off the prank perfectly. He started typing something that looked like some sort of computer code as he snickered to himself. Thank God he decided to take some online hacking lessons beforehand because it's  _ really _ coming in handy as he heard Hyde let out an ear piercing scream with a crash following not long after. Adachi couldn't help but chuckle at the distress that Hyde was currently under.

________________________________________

Finding out your friend isn't fond of anything horror related through hearing them scream and crash wasn't good, go ask Yosuke Hanamura since he can tell you from experience. He was wanting to visit Hyde because he figured they could finish their homework together, he  _ was _ texted by Hyde that he would be busy with it, after all. Now since today was April Fool's day, Yosuke brought a can of fake snakes in case he needed a counter prank. It was a predictable classic, sure, but he didn't have anything else he could come up with. It happened when he was just about to open the front door, hearing Hyde scream his lungs out, a crash coming not long after.

That sent shivers down his spine, even if Hyde was just scared by some jumpscare randomly being sent to him. He opened the door and ran up to Hyde's bedroom, seeing him on the ground, clutching his head and groaning in pain. Upon looking at the laptop screen, it was obvious to see that Hyde was in fact sent a random jumpscare. Upon finally noticing Yosuke, Hyde got up on his feet and put the chair back to the desk.

_ Hyde:  _ How long have you been here?

_ Yosuke: _ I just got here.

Before the 2 could continue their awkward conversation, they heard the sound of manic laughter outside of Hyde's window. They both went to it and saw Adachi laughing his ass off at the predicament he heard. Yosuke opened the window and gave an annoyed glare, seeing the laptop in the police dick's lap.

_ Adachi: _ (laughing) April Fool's, bitch!

Groaning in annoyance, Yosuke brought out the can and opened it in Adachi's direction, causing a bunch of fake snakes to fly in his face and cause him to fall out of the tree. He yelled as he fell, the sound becoming a bit faint as he finally stopped with a thud, obvious that he hit the ground.

_ Adachi: _ (groan) Still worth it!

The 2 teenagers couldn't help but sweatdrop at how Adachi just didn't give a damn at possibly getting a concussion. After a few minutes passed to make sure Adachi has left, they continued on finishing their homework prank free...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I the only one who ends up writing chapters shorter than originally planned?


	3. Prompt #2: Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyde gets sick in bed when Yu and Yosuke come over.

Hyde groaned as he put his left arm over his eyes as he laid in bed. In his right arm was his teddy bear, Blue. He kept the teddy because it made him feel like he's still close to his parents. Anyway, Hyde was in this position because he was feeling sick. This morning, he nearly threw up as he sat up in his bed, lucky that he kept the trash can in his room near his bed, as to which the trash can now had vomit filled up about a third of the way with trash swimming in the half digested food.

His face was flushed red with the feeling it was dunked in lava while the rest of his body felt like it was in ice water. His nose was also so stuffy that he couldn't talk properly. Basically, he felt like s**t. It was now noon and the floor around the bed was covered in used tissues as Hyde had to blow his nose so many times already. He then tensed up with a start upon remembering that Yu and Yosuke were coming over soon.

He had promised to hang out with them for the day, seems like he'll have to tell them he needs to postpone. He reached for his phone as he sniffed from the stuffiness he was feeling. He was going to have to tell them through text since using his voice in a call would be a dead giveaway to him being sick. He didn't want them to worry, so he'd just lie about having some work to do. Unfortunately, it seems like his plans were put to a halt as Yu and Yosuke were at the door, Hyde whipping his head around with wide eyes. They weren't supposed to be here until the evening! Also seems like Yosuke noticed Blue as he put his hands in fists and put them to his chest.

_ Yosuke: _ Ohhh, our little bro sleeps with a teddy bear!

That ended up earning him a pillow to the face as Hyde looked rather annoyed at the comment, Yosuke dramatically falling backward onto the floor with Yu looking on in shock.

_ Hyde: _ Shuh uhp!

Hyde then tensed up in dread as he realized he said that aloud. Both Yu and Yosuke, who had sat up on the floor, looked at him with concerned glances.

_ Yu: _ You're sick, aren't you?

Before Hyde could answer, he sucked in some air 3 times before letting out a huge sneeze, quickly using his left hand to cover his mouth. When he pulled it back, it was completely covered in mucus, some of it running down his face from his nostrils. Hyde couldn't help but think that it was _ definitely gross. _ He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't realize Yu had walked over to his bed until the silverette was wiping his face with a tissue and started wiping up the mucus on his hand.

_ Hyde: _ Hey, I c'n tahk cair of m'self.

_ Yu: _ Not with your current situation.

Hyde tried to insist that he didn't need help in order to keep those 2 from wasting their time on him.

_ Hyde:  _ Noh need to w'rry 'bout me. Ah've b'n doin' this a m'jority of my life.

The 2 looked at Hyde in shock. He's been taking care of himself for years? How young was he when he started doing so!? At least Yu's parents make sure that he has someone to keep an eye on him when  _ they _ can't. Hyde saw the mortified looks on their faces, so he decided to set something straight.

_ Hyde: _ It's not th’t they d’n’t care, they w’re j’st so b’sy. Noht to mention the people s’posed to take care of me d’n't do so pr’prly.

Hyde couldn't help but groan in frustration as his stuffy nose kept him from properly speaking. Yu and Yosuke looked at each other in agreement at thinking the same thing.

_ Yu: _ Seems like we're spending time together here at your house.

Before Hyde could protest, he gave another sneeze that covered his hand once again. Still gross.

________________________________________

Linne came back to the sight of Yu and Yosuke taking a nap in chairs next to Hyde's bed, where said teen was snoozing off...


	4. Prompt #3: Get Some Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyde's been overworking himself when Kurogane decides to take matters into his own hands.

Yosuke thought he'd seen _everything_ , that is until Kurogane walked into the Junes break room with Hyde unconscious on his back. Hyde had volunteered to help out at Junes, _with no pay required_. It was definitely helpful since there's been some employees who've been unable to come to work. Hyde's been at this for days even though he doesn't need to help out everyday, what with Yosuke's other friends helping out as well. Yosuke couldn't get his head on why Hyde was currently knocked out though.

_Yosuke:_ Uh, mind telling me what happened?

_Kurogane:_ (sweatdrops) Well…

________________________________________

_A few minutes ago…_

Hyde yawned with a hand over his mouth as he dutifully restocked the shelves. He hadn't gotten much sleep since he was behind on homework on top of helping out at Junes. The only reason Yosuke hadn't noticed was because he was busy in a completely different section of the store the whole time Hyde was volunteering. Hyde preferred it that way since he wouldn't have the others worry about him. Yuzuriha was the only friend he had as a kid, being sheltered whenever he wasn't with her, so he doesn't know _that_ much about friendship, meaning that he thinks he'll cause trouble if they worry about him.

It was just his luck that Kurogane was also volunteering at Junes today for the brunette had noticed Hyde's fatigue. Kurogane _was_ made with Ragna' s DNA, being a 'bloodedge', but he was the complete opposite of Ragna in terms of personality. He showed his concern towards his friends whenever he feels it. Easy to say that he voiced that concern immediately after it came to him.

_Kurogane:_ Hey, little bro, you don't look too good.

Hyde turned around towards Kurogane. Ah yes, the whole 'little brother' joke that Narukami came up with due to Hyde being shorter than the other boys. (Technically he's the _second_ shortest behind Seth, but he doesn't hang out with them so Hyde's the one who they call that.) Hyde _was_ a bit annoyed at first but had gotten used to it after some time. It wasn't done with malicious intent after all, especially when it became an _actual_ thing.

_Hyde:_ I'm fine. I just haven't been getting much sleep recently, schoolwork keeping me up quite a bit.

_Kurogane:_ Maybe you should take a nap then.

_Hyde:_ (turns head back and continues working) I'll do it once I'm done. I've only got 7 shelves left after this.

_Kurogane:_ But you might crash before you're done.

Hyde ignored the comment and continued working on restocking the shelves. Kurogane just sighed and sneaked up on Hyde. Looks like this had to be done the hard way.

________________________________________

_Present time..._

Yosuke was sweatdropping like crazy upon hearing the story. Hyde could forget his own personal health at times, so he doesn't blame Kurogane for knocking Hyde out. Seems like they'll need to have a talk about this when Hyde wakes up...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who are wondering, the 'little brother' thing is from the one-shot series called 'Cross Tag Character Collision' by 'TheViewer-X' on fanfiction.net.


	5. Prompt #4: Accidents Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyde has a slip of the tongue and gets a bit hurt because of it.

Professor Kokonoe had called in for assistance to help clean her lab up, with it being a giant mess. It was Hyde and Ragna's luck they were the only ones who were called over to help. Why that is would be anyone's guess. While Ragna only helped out just so that she would leave him alone, Hyde didn't really mind all that much. Currently, Ragna was sweeping the floor while Hyde was rearranging the  _ glass _ beakers, as to which you're about to find out why it's important that the beakers are glass as Ragna hadn't noticed until Hyde just started.

_ Ragna: _ Hey there kid, be careful with those or they'll break!

_ Hyde: _ *sigh* I know that,  _ Dad. _

Ragna was wide eyed in surprise at what Hyde had just called him, Hyde in turn tensing up in shock as he broke a beaker in his hand, causing the palm to be littered with cuts and a few glass shards being stuck in his skin. Why did he have to let that slip off his tongue!? Yes, he sees Ragna as a father figure because of how fatherly he acts towards him, but that was supposed to stay to himself. Ragna was quick to drop the broom and rush towards Hyde, holding his hand in his own, palm up.

_ Ragna: _ Damnit kid! I told you to be careful!

Fortunately, all the glass shards were big enough to pluck out without using tweezers. All Ragna needed was the first aid kit so he could bandage Hyde's hand. Once all  _ that _ was done, Ragna got up and awkwardly rubbed the back of his head.

_ Ragna: _ Uh, how about we talk about this after we finish?

_ Hyde: _ Sure thing…

Of course, Ragna was persistent in having the 2 switch jobs.

________________________________________

_ A few minutes later… _

The 2 were sitting down in chairs they randomly grabbed, the air thick with the awkward tension.

_ Ragna: _ So, you really see me  _ that _ way, huh?

_ Hyde: _ Uh, sort of? I mean, you _ do _ give off those vibes.

Ragna just shrugged his shoulders, meaning he was pretty used to it. Seems like this is the first time he's ever been referred to as such though.

_ Ragna: _ Look, I don't have much of a problem with it, just be more careful, alright?

_ Hyde: _ Ah, sure thing Ragna.

Said man just gave a smirk towards Hyde, he might be able to get used to this or not, time can only tell...


	6. Prompt #5: Acting Childish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu, Yosuke, Kurogane and Ragna look after Hyde for a day.

Hyde doesn't know why, but he was called by Professor Kokonoe to come to her lab. He wasn't told the details, just that she had something important she wanted to show him, of all people. Whatever, he didn't have anything to do today anyway. The professor wasn't at the lab at the moment, so Hyde decided to take a seat for now, being careful not to touch any of the tech she had in there. Suddenly, some sort of ray gun started to randomly spark out of control.

Hyde could only pause as he heard static but couldn't place where the noise was coming from. As soon as he realized it was coming from the ray gun, it was too late as he ended up being in the way of its blast and had been hit by it, being sent backwards into a wall with a bright white light blinding the room.

________________________________________

_ a few minutes later… _

Professor Kokonoe was busy tampering with the wires of the ray gun that shot Hyde as she waited for the calvary to arrive. Low and behold, they came over quickly. To those who are wondering, the calvary consisted of Narukami, Yosuke, Kurogane and Ragna, the last person named having a soft spot for kids - that will be important a bit later. The 4 guys were confused as to why they were called over until Kokonoe started to speak.

_ Kokonoe: _ Ah, there you guys are! I've been wondering when you'd get here.

_ Ragna: _ What are we even here for?

_ Kokonoe: _ Well, the thing is that this ray gun I'm currently working on ended up randomly blasting Hyde as he was walking in front of it.

_ Yosuke: _ Whoa whoa whoa, Hyde was _ blasted _ by that thing? Where is he!?

_ Kokonoe: _ He trapped himself in the closet.

All the guys did a double take on that since Hyde wasn't the type of person to hide in a closet upon getting hurt.

_ Kokonoe: _ *chuckle* I knew you'd be confused on that. This ray gun here is meant to regress whoever gets shot by it. For some reason, it randomly shoots on its own and I can't seem to figure out  _ why  _ yet. The good news is that it wears off after about a day so Hyde will be back to normal by tomorrow morning.

_ Yosuke: _ That doesn't explain why he's in the closet though.

_ Kokonoe: _ The thing is that it also regresses memories.

_ Yosuke: _ So not  _ only _ is Hyde a kid right now, he won't recognize any of us until he turns back to normal? Still, that doesn't explain  _ why he's hiding in the closet! _

_???:  _ (whimpers)

The guys turned their heads to the closet upon hearing the noise come from it. Why did that sound so much like Hyde?

_ Kokonoe: _ That's the thing, turns out Hyde was an  _ extremely _ shy kid so he doesn't seem to like being around strangers. Although he was unconscious on the floor when I walked in, he ran straight towards the closet before I had time to react when he woke up and saw me. I called you guys because I had a feeling you'd be most capable of keeping an eye on him.

Kokonoe went back to work as the guys were in shock. How were they supposed to get a shy kid out of the closet? Yosuke just took a deep breath before walking to the closet door, kneeling down and knocked on it. He'll just approach the situation with delicacy.

_???: _ *sniffs* G-go away!

That voice was  _ definitely _ Hyde's, it was just a bit high pitched due to him being a kid.

_ Yosuke: _ Hey there little buddy. Why don't you come out so we can get you home?

_ Hyde: _ H-huh?

_ Yosuke: _ (thinks) Time for a 'white lie', Yosuke. (out loud) Me and my friends were tasked by your parents to look after you for awhile. Think you can get out of there for us so we can do our job?

Nothing but silence for a few seconds, then the clinking of a doorknob and creaking of a door filled the room as Hyde showed his face, seeming to have been de-aged to 6 years old. His clothes seemed to have been affected as well since he's no longer wearing his school uniform, but was wearing a red hoodie with the hood up, plain blue jeans as well as red and white sneakers with white shoe laces, tear tracks going down his face with eyes slightly red and puffy. Hyde was hesitant, but he held his arms out a bit, silently asking to be picked up. Yosuke couldn't say no to the cuteness in front of him so he complied, the de-aged In-Birth cuddling up close to the brunettes chest. This was going to be a bit of work for sure.

________________________________________

Turns out that the work wasn't from taking care of Hyde, it was about helping him feel relaxed around them. He was sitting on the couch, face buried in his knees with his legs hugged to his chest, his shoes having been taken off, although they couldn't get him to take off the hoodie regardless of what they tried so they left it on. The guys couldn't help but wonder how Hyde got out of his shell in the first place with how shy and reserved his child self is. They were thinking on how to get Hyde to open up to them, except for Yosuke who was nowhere to be seen, until he started walking down the stairs holding a teddy bear and handed it over to Hyde.

_ Hyde: _ (looks up) Ah!

Yosuke willingly handed over the teddy as Hyde made a weak grab for it, immediately hugging it close to him. While Narukami understood completely, Ragna and Kurogane were pretty confused.

_ Yosuke: _ The teddys very important to Hyde.

That seemed to be enough of an explanation as the 2 bloodedges just nodded at the statement. Hyde gave a yelp as a growl came throughout the living room, face flushed with embarrassment.

_ Yu: _ Seems like someone's hungry. (turns to Hyde) Is curry ok with you?

Hyde just gave a small nod as he continued to hug Blue in his arms. Ragna couldn't help but find it to be adorable, even though he'd _ never _ admit it. As Yu was walking to the kitchen, Yosuke headed to the front door.

_ Yosuke: _ I'll eat while I'm out. I've got an idea.

_ Yu: _ Oh, sure thing. Just be careful.

_ Yosuke: _ Alright.

With that, Yosuke walked out the door into Kanzakai's streets.

________________________________________

Yosuke couldn't help but give a sigh as he walked around Kanzakai. He hasn't found what he was looking for yet. He  _ did _ eat out like he said, he's just having a bit of trouble trying to find the place he had in mind. After what seemed like hours, Yosuke found a DVD store. He went inside, hoping that they have the movie he's looking for.

________________________________________

Dinner was quite on Hyde's end. He just silently ate with his head down as he looked at his plate. The guys were running out of ideas when Yosuke came back holding a DVD case.

_ Yosuke: _ I found a movie I thought Hyde would enjoy.

Yosuke lifted the DVD case over his head to show everyone what the movie was: My Little Pony: The Movie.

_ Ragna: _ Really? Isn't that show for girls?

_ Yosuke:  _ Yeah but there's a ton of grown men who enjoy it too. Besides, I can just get another movie if I need to (kneels in front of Hyde) Do you want to watch this movie?

Hyde just gave an eager nod. The movie looked fun. Yosuke got up as he looked at the others.

_ Yosuke: _ Are you guys in?

_ Yu: _ Sure, why not?

_ Kurogane: _ I'm alright with it.

_ Ragna: _ *sigh* Only because the kid wants to.

________________________________________

The movie was a fun watch for even Ragna. As the credits rolled, Hyde was fast asleep, leaning on Yosuke as Blue was secure in his arms.

_ Yosuke: _ I'll get him to bed.

Yosuke promptly tucked Hyde in and made his way back downstairs.

________________________________________

Hyde gave a groan as the sunlight streamed through his curtains into his face. He rubbed his eyes as he sat up. Wait, when did he fall asleep in his uniform? And why was he in his bed in the first place? Everything after getting hit by the blast was a total blur to him, not remembering much except for curry, popcorn and My Little Pony oddly enough. Yu, Yosuke, Kurogane and Ragna were waiting downstairs as he walked down. Needless to say that Hyde's morning was filled with embarrassment once they explained what happened last night. They weren't supposed to find out about what he was like as a kid. Why that is would have to wait for another story...


	7. Prompt #6: Reminiscing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyde tells the story of Blue the teddy bear to Rise.

_ Rise POV _

To those who don't know, my name is Rise Kujikawa, otherwise known as the star Risette. I'm not saying I hate the attention, it just gets annoying when people only recognize me as an idol. Yu-senpai doesn't do that, but he still got a bit excited at meeting a pop sensation. Not long after the others got stuck in that 'Keystone Scramble,' they introduced me to some of the friends they made at the tournament. The one person who stood out the most was Hyde Kido.

He didn't seem to care I was an idol since he brushed off the fact with a small 'huh' as if he met celebrities on a daily basis. He was so modest too, not being one for formalities. He's pretty laid back and down to earth when he's not busy fighting. Easy to say I got an instant liking to him. I was glad that I finally found someone who didn't care about me being a star.

________________________________________

_ No one's POV _

Hyde was currently in the middle of helping Rise with her homework, she had asked for help with subjects she had a hard time on so he obliged. It was pretty exhausting to use so much brain power with them taking a quick break. Rise have a sigh as she fell onto Hyde's bed, feeling a small lump under the covers. When she took out what it was, she saw it was a teddy bear with a blue ribbon on its neck that had the word 'BLUE' embroidered in a darker shade of blue. She never took Hyde as the type of person to like cute things but then again, she thought the same of Kanji.

The teddy had stitches all over its body which meant it was sewn multiple times, meaning that Hyde knew how to see. Speaking of Hyde, he turned his head towards his bed and saw Rise with the teddy.

_ Hyde: _ Oh, you're curious about that?

Hyde went over to the bed and sat next to Rise as she continued holding the teddy.

_ Rise: _ Why do you keep this? You seem like the type of person who's too old for sleeping with a teddy bear.

_ Hyde:  _ Keeping it just helps me stay like I'm close to my parents.

_ Rise: _ That's right, they work overseas a lot.

_ Hyde:  _ (nods) Yeah. They seem like they're caring about me less and less nowadays. I can still remember how I got him though. It was my 4th birthday. I was wondering what my parents were keeping in the box they had when they told me to open it. Then there he was, all brand new. Named him Blue because of the blue ribbon he had. I even learned how to see just so I could keep him together.

_ Rise: _ Ohh, that's sweet.

Hyde just gave a sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his neck. First time he's told anyone about how he got Blue in the first place. Felt kinda nice to tell someone about a bit of his childhood...


	8. Prompt #7: Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rise finds out about Hyde's special talent.

It wasn't a secret that Hyde was a very good cook. He would _ definitely _ be able to make a career out of being a chef. What IS a secret is that he's a great singer. He doesn't tell his friends about his singing ability because he's not comfortable with being in the spotlight. He's been like that since he was a kid and it seems like he wasn't going to grow out of it anytime soon.

He _ does _ sing for the school choir, enjoying singing, but he doesn't do solo acts in front of an audience. Fortunately, his music teacher is very understanding and has him stay singing in a group, with his voice being heard but only enough for it to harmonize with the voices of the other students. Although he does sing along to a song if he's alone, using a hairbrush as a makeshift microphone and moving his body a little to the beat if he hears a particularly good song. Of course, secrets are usually found out most of the time if they end up going unnoticed for a good while.

________________________________________

Rise had opened the front door to Hyde's house, wishing to work on homework together again. It was then that Rise had heard some music that was a mix of rock and pop. She heard a voice that seemed to be singing along to the lyrics of the song but she couldn't exactly make out the voice. She then walked up the stairs following the music to Hyde's room. She then saw something quite unexpected.

Hyde was the one who was singing along to the song, bouncing his right leg to the rhythm of the song as he was holding a hairbrush as if it was a microphone. His head was down so he didn't see Rise was watching him even though he was facing the door to his room. Hyde's voice was so smooth as he sang along to the song lyrics. That's when the chorus came in:

_ Like the shining stars light the path whenever it's dark _ _   
_ _ You keep on blinking at me _ _   
_ _ You never turn away from me, in this vast gloomy night sky _ __   
_ Light the fire up in the night _ _   
_ _ The journey that we travel for our prize _ _   
_ __ No matter where we go, we will not stop the shining forever

Rise couldn't help but clap and cheer at how crisp and smooth Hyde's voice was as he sang, as to which said boy looked up with wide eyes and immediately turned off the radio.

_ Hyde: _ Ahhhh, you weren't supposed to know about that!

_ Rise:  _ Why not? Your voice is gorgeous.

_ Hyde: _ I get that a lot, I just don't do well being put in the spotlight like that. Never have and I probably never will.

_ Rise: _ You gotta at least let the others know. You know they won't tell if you don't want them to. Oh, we could do a duet in a private concert! That would be amazing!

Hyde just gave a sheepish laugh as Rise gave off ideas for songs they could sing together at the private concert she envisions. This might be a long day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. The song Hyde sang was the P3 version of 'Light the Fire Up in The Night'. I looked up the lyrics on Google so they're accurate.


	9. Prompt #8: Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyde gets an unexpected visitor after a nightmare.

Hyde yelled out as he sat up in bed, breathing heavily and sweating buckets. He only realized that he was crying as he wiped the tears off his face. He was in this state due to having a nightmare about being abandoned by his friends. He was terrified it would happen when they have no use for him anymore just like the other friends he's had in the past, minus Yuzu since they haven't _ officially _ ended their friendship. He looked at his desk that was right next to his bed, seeing his phone sitting atop of it.

He picked up his phone and looked at his contact list, sighing in relief as he still had all the phone numbers from his friends. He then tensed up in shock as he heard a slam from downstairs. Curious, he got out of bed and walked down the steps to see that Ragna had kicked open the door.

_ Hyde: _ Wha-? (rubs eyes) What are you doing here this late at night?

It was 11:09 pm so it _ was _ rather late.

_ Ragna: _ I thought I forgot something when I heard you yelling your lungs out so I, uh, y’know!

_ Hyde: _ Oh. Well, I just had a bad dream, nothing to worry about! Eheh.

Call it a gut feeling, but Ragna could tell Hyde was lying. The younger boy was rather _ shaken _ .

_ Ragna: _ Hey, you can tell me if you're not ok, y'know.

Hyde couldn't help but drop the facade upon hearing that. He tried to stop the tears but it wasn't any use. He then felt something pat his head, only to find out that it was from Ragna.

_ Ragna: _ Comfort isn't my thing but I know that everythings gonna be alright.

_ Hyde: _ Teh, thanks.

________________________________________

The rest of the night was a blur but it turned out Ragna stayed the night as he was sleeping on the couch as Hyde made his way downstairs...


	10. Prompt #9: Cuddle Bug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yosuke catches Hyde acting cute.

Yosuke was in the middle of checking his texts when he felt a sudden weight on his lap. Looking down, he saw that Hyde had decided to use the brunette's lap as a pillow while taking a nap. Who knew Hyde was such a cuddler when he's half asleep? Yosuke couldn't help himself, he _ had _ to take a picture to show others this cute scene, so he did. He then sent it to _ everyone _ in the Investigation Team the picture, them commenting on how Hyde looked like a small child lying down on their parents lap.

To those who don't understand what came to this scene, let me paint the picture:

It all started with Hyde and Yosuke restocking Junes together. After all the shelves were restocked - and some complaining customers dealt with - the 2 boys went to take a break, leading to the current scenario you see here. Pretty obvious Hyde hadn't gotten much sleep last night if  _ this _ has anything to say. Yosuke just went along with it, not having much heart to wake up Hyde himself, absentmindedly petting the other boy's hair as he slept. He was going to enjoy this for as long as he could.

________________________________________

Hyde gave a small groan as he opened his eyes, feeling someone stroking his hair. He doesn't remember much, drowsiness practically taking over most of his senses. It took him a few seconds to actually realize he was lying down on Yosuke’s lap like a pillow! Wide eyed, Hyde got up with a crimson blush over his face.

_ Hyde: _ Gah, s-s-sorry! I wasn't thinking.

_ Yosuke: _ Calm down, I didn't mind much. Besides, I got to record something that made my day.

The flush went away from Hyde's face but a confused look came across his face.

_ Hyde: _ Wait, you took a picture?

_ Yosuke: _ It was too cute not to!

Hyde could only sweatdrop at the statement. He could never get his friends sometimes...


	11. Prompt #10: Exhaustion Collapse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyde collapses during training with Yu.

Hyde was breathing heavily as he kept a firm grip on Insulator. He was currently training against Yu at the moment but he had been busy with catching up on homework again, his life with friends taking his first priority. He was a bit wobbly from the lack of rest and Yu could clearly see it. This needed to stop.

_ Yu: _ Hey Hyde, how about we take a break?

_ Hyde: _ Huh? I'm fine Narukami. There's no need to worry about me.

_ Yu: _ Hyde, you can't stand straight without shaking. You _ need _ to rest. We can continue training later.

_ Hyde:  _ There's no need to- (groans and clutches his head)

_ Yu: _ *gasp* Hyde!

Said In-Birth immediately lost his grip on Insulator, the sword falling to the ground with a clink as Hyde began falling backwards. Fortunately, Yu was fast to react as he crushed a tarot card and summoned his main Persona, Izanagi, who was able to catch Hyde and held him bridal style.

_ Yu: _ Thanks Izanagi.

_ Izanagi: _ (nods)

Yu went up to Hyde and put a hand to his forehead. There wasn't a fever, thankfully, which meant he was just overly exhausted. That meant he would wake up soon. With that, Yu  _ carefully _ picked up Insulator and walked back to Hyde's house, Izanagi carrying said boy.

________________________________________

Hyde groaned as he got up, clutching his aching head as he sat up.

_???:  _ Glad to see you awake.

Hyde turned to his right and saw Yu was sitting at his desk.

_ Yu: _ *sigh* This is why I wanted you to take a break. Don't you know how much you worried me?

Hyde couldn't help but blush at the thought of Yu being being worried about him but quickly dismissed it.

_ Hyde: _ Sorry. I just didn't think we could compromise the schedule.

_ Yu: _ Of course we could. Your well being is more important than training.

Hyde's heart couldn't help but flutter in anxiety at the thought. Still, he pushed the thoughts aside once more as he had a semi-forced conversation about self care...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep the obvious things in mind. They'll be important later.


	12. Prompt #11: Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu assures Hyde that his worries aren't going to come true.

Hyde was sitting underneath the desk of his room, breathing heavily as his legs were curled up into his chest and his hands clutched his head as tears ran down his face. This was a habit he had if something particularly bad happens to him. At school today, there was an American transfer student named Richard who turned out to be an asshole. He seemed to enjoy picking on Hyde the most, calling him bad names and the like. Hyde was handling it fine until Richard had said something along the lines of “Jesus, those eyes make you look like a freak. I'm surprised you're not friendless.”

_ Friendless _ , the one thing that Hyde never wanted to be but… what if it was true? His friends could be faking that they like him and waste their time on him out of pity. Hyde's been so lonely for so long, he doesn't want to be lonely ever again! Loneliness was an awful feeling to have, Hyde has experienced it most of his life so he should know. He was too caught up in his thoughts to notice the sound footsteps hitting carpet until the person knelt down in front of him.

_???:  _ Are you ok?

Hyde looked up with tear filled eyes as he saw Yu with a worried expression on his face. Hyde could only sigh as he put his arms down around his legs, tears continuing to stream down his face. Hyde believed he would regret asking this, but he had the sudden urge to do so.

_ Hyde:  _ Be honest with me, would you consider me an  _ actual _ friend?

Yu was shocked at the question, but decided to answer it regardless.

_ Yu: _ Of course. What made you think otherwise?

_ Hyde: _ *sigh* There's this transfer student named Richard that arrived at school today. He said my eyes made me look like a freak and that he's surprised I wasn't friendless. I just- I've been alone for so long that I don't wanna experience that feeling ever again. I-! *choked sobs*

Yu was completely pissed the f**k off right now. How _dare_ that son of a bitch make **his cr- uh,** ** _friend_** so upset to the point of questioning if his friendships are real!? He'll give that f**ker _absolute hell_ later. Right now, he needed to reassure Hyde that his friends were _genuine_. Yu gently grabbed Hyde's arm, the blonde looking up in shock as he was lifted from under the desk, and gave him a tight embrace.

_ Yu: _ Hyde,  _ please _ understand that all of your friends care about you, even if they don't show it. Don't listen to anyone who says otherwise, alright?

_ Hyde: _ (sniffs and returns the hug, burrowing his head in Yu’s shoulder) Th-thank you!

________________________________________

Hyde  _ genuinely _ felt better the next day. Richard even left him alone all day, although he could tell it was out of fear. Hyde had a feeling that Yu was responsible but he didn't have anything to prove it's true. It's nothing more than a gut feeling…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obvious is important once again.


	13. Prompt #12: Protective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu protects Hyde from 2 different dangers.

You might be wondering what happened between Yu and Richard that caused Richard to be afraid of getting near Hyde. Simple, Yu gave a death threat to Richard with Izanagi behind him. Yu wasn't _ particularly _ the type of person to threaten others, but he couldn't help snapping in 2 upon hearing about why Hyde was upset. Hyde was  _ very _ special to Yu, so the silverette would do just about anything to keep him safe. I say this because it'll be important to remember.

________________________________________

Hyde grunted in pain as his back hit a wall. He was going against a  _ really _ strong Void that just wouldn't stop its advance on him. Hyde  _ tried _ to run away, but it was just too persistent to shake off. Seems like this was the end for him. As Hyde closed his eyes to brace himself for his demise, he heard a yell accompanied by the sound of a pained whimper. Upon opening his eyes, Hyde saw Yu standing over him with Izanagi at his side. Hyde's heart was pounding in his chest as a faint blush adorned his cheeks as Yu lent a hand to the blonde, who gratefully accepted.

_ Yu: _ Are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?

_ Hyde: _ Y-yeah, I'm fine.

_ Yu: _ Heh, glad to hear.

Hyde's heart was fluttering at the sight of Yu smiling. The 2 boys walked off back to Hyde's house, hand in hand. Of course, that was only an act of Mercy the Void had taken.

________________________________________

Hyde was walking home from school after saying a quick farewell to his school friends. He decided to take the scenic route home since today was such a nice day. Suddenly, he was pulled into an ally way, grunting as he was slammed into the wall behind him. Hyde tensed up as he saw a ragged man in front of him, lust apparent in his eyes.

_ 'Man’:  _ Well well well, don't we have a sexy kid here.

_ Hyde: _ Huh? What do you want!?

The man responded by forcefully locking his lips with Hyde's, the younger boy giving muffled cries as he tried to escape. Suddenly, Yu came out of nowhere and gave the pervert a hard hitting right hook, causing him to go unconscious and hit the ground. Hyde was spitting as much as he could in order to try getting the taste of that man's mouth out of his own. He tasted like rotted fruit, meaning he most likely has  _ never _ brushed his teeth.

_ Yu: _ Are you alright?

_ Hyde: _ Yeah but how'd you know I was here?

_ Yu: _ Just happened to be nearby when you yelled.

_ Hyde: _ Huh, quite a stroke of luck.

_ Yu: _ You can say that again. C'mon, let's get going.

Hyde just nodded and followed Yu out of the ally way and towards back home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OBVIOUS IS IMPORTANT.


	14. Prompt #13: Hanging With Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Hyde and Yu hanging out.

Hyde was lying in bed, straight bored out of his mind. He'd finished his homework so his schedule was clear for the most part. He suddenly heard his phone beep. Looking towards his desk and picking up the phone, he saw he got a text from Yu asking if he can come over. Hyde's heart skipped a beat upon reading the text, but he replied saying that he's ok with it. With Yu saying he'd be over in a few minutes, all Hyde needed to do was wait.

________________________________________

The hangout wasn't anything special, just the 2 of them talking about what's been going on in life. That's when Yu suddenly decided to ask Hyde something. He didn't know much about the other boys personal life, so needless to say he was curious.

  
  


_ Yu: _ Hey Hyde, when's your birthday?

Hyde was surprised to say the least. He never expected that question to be asked of him. Come to think of it, he's never planned on telling the others when his birthday was. Not like he wanted anything in particular. Regardless, he decided to answer Yu’s question.

_ Hyde: _ It's on April 14th.

_ Yu: _ Isn't that about a week from now?

_ Hyde:  _ Yeah? Your point?

_ Yu: _ How come your treating it like it's not a big deal?

_ Hyde: _ That's because it really isn't. I don't need anything.

Yu wasn't entirely convinced. He had a feeling there was more to it than that. Wouldn't hurt to ask, right?

_ Yu: _ Did something happen at one of your birthday parties?

_ Hyde: _ (sits up) I've never really had one, actually. My parents were just too busy to throw me any.

Yu was a bit surprised at the revelation. Hyde never had a single birthday party in his life. That  _ had _ to change. Hyde was all give and no take, it was time to return the favor. All he needed to do was let the others know...


	15. Prompt #14: Free Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyde's big surprise party!

Yu gathered up the other guys so he could plan this as perfectly as possible. This was Hyde's first ever birthday party, so it needed to be spectacular. He told the others what he was planning and they were all for it. Hyde gave them so much without asking for anything in return, it's about time they returned the favor to him. His birthday was in a few days so they needed to act as quickly as possible. It took a few hours to get everything they needed, but now all they had to do was wait until the big day.

________________________________________

Hyde came back to find his house in complete darkness. He was confused to say the least. Come to think of it, his friends have been acting a bit odd the last few days. Hyde for the life of him couldn't help but wonder why. He tensed up as the lights suddenly flashed to life as a chorus of 'SURPRISE!’ ran across the room. Hyde was wide eyed as he looked in shock.

_ Hyde: _ Wait, h-hold on a minute. What's going on here?

_ Yosuke: _ Come on dude, Yu said you've never had a party in your life, so he came up with a plan to fix that.

_ Hyde: _ I said I didn't need anything!

_ Ragna: _ Tch, you've always been give and no take.

_ Yu:  _ We wanted to do something for _ you  _ for a change.

Hyde was in complete shock. They went out of their way to throw a surprise party for him, even though he insisted he didn't need anything. The rest of the day was spent in good cheer to celebrate the birthday of someone they cared deeply about...


	16. Prompt #15: Mimicry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ragna notices Hyde copying his mannerisms.

Hyde couldn't help but look up to Ragna as a father figure. He's just acted like such upon them spending time together outside the Keystone Scramble they were forced into. Ragna just has all the qualities of a father figure. You know the old saying: 'like father like son.’ How true that can be is very obvious.

________________________________________

Ragna noticed a few things about Hyde in the past few days. He was acting a bit off, not so much so that it's visible upon a glance, but small tiny mannerisms that aren't something Hyde would _ normally _ do. Actually, they were the same mannerisms that Ragna had. There was definitely something not quite right about Hyde right now. Ragna decided to get to the bottom of this once and for all. Ragna was at Hyde's house, just enjoying some quiet time when Ragna popped the question.

_ Ragna: _ Alright kid, why are you copying me?

Hyde looked up from the book he was reading, a neutral expression on his face as he faced towards Ragna. Hyde just lazily shrugged his shoulders as he gave his answer.

_ Hyde: _ Not really sure. I guess it's just the sort of thing where a kid mimics what their parents do.

Ragna just gave a small hum in response as Hyde returned to reading his book. 'Like father like son’ indeed...


	17. Prompt #16: Worrying About Appearance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyde ends up with a really bad case of bed head.

Hyde was attempting to fix his frazzled hair in a frenzy of hand motions. He had a _ severe _ case of bed head and it was obvious he was freaking out about it. He couldn't help but think of his friends finding him uncleanly at the sight of his messed up hair. He didn't even know his hair could even get this untidy! Hyde was scared his friends wouldn't want to be around him once they saw him with his case of bad hair day. He couldn't help but groan in frustration as his hair refused to cooperate with him.

_ Hyde: _ Why is nothing I'm doing working? I don't have hair gel and I can't go out to get any since I have a high chance of being caught. D-damn it!

Hyde gripped his head as he slid to the floor on his knees, tears of frustration running down his face. This was a big mess that he was in. He just didn't know what to do to fix this. The bathroom door opened with a creak, Hyde giving a yelp as he put his arms over his head in a very poor attempt to cover his hair. He suddenly felt hands move his arms away and looked up to see Yu giving a look of concern.

_ Yu: _ Come on Hyde, you can't seriously be worried about a bad hair day.

_ Hyde: _ S-stop joking around!

Yu just lifted Hyde up by the arms and gave him a little twirl so that the blonds back was up against the silverette’s chest, the 2 boys having their right hands locked together as Yu had his left arm wrapped around Hyde's stomach.

_ Yu: _ You know, you look gorgeous regardless of how messy your hair is.

Hyde was wide eyed with a dark blush adorning his cheeks. How does Yu know _ exactly _ what to say? Regardless, it's definitely what Hyde needed right now as he bathed in the warmth of Yu’s body heat...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the drill.


	18. Prompt #17: Cheer Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyde's feeling down for no reason when Ragna suddenly shows up.

Hyde was lying on his stomach as he buried his face into his pillow. He didn't know what was going on, it just seemed to be one of those off days for him. He just wanted to be alone for a while. Those plans were ruined as his bedroom door opened and Ragna came walking in. The older male walked up to Hyde's bed and sat down.

_ Ragna: _ Uh, something bothering you?

_ Hyde: _ (muffled) Not sure.

Ragna just gave a small sigh at that. How do you get someone to stop feeling sad if they don't know why they're upset in the first place? Suddenly, a light bulb lit up as Ragna had an idea, he couldn't believe he was going through with this though. He got up from the bed and knelt down next to Hyde, fingers wiggling as he then put his hands on the blonds back as he burst into laughter upon rolling on to his side.

_ Hyde: _ HAHAHA! S-STOP THAT!

Fortunately, Ragna ceased the tickle torture immediately as Hyde was already out of breath. Who knew he was so ticklish? Seems like some good blackmail material for minor scenarios...


	19. Prompt #18: Embarrassing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yosuke finds out something interesting about Hyde.

Hyde was busy restocking the shelves at Junes once again as he stood in front of said shelves. He didn't really mind all the work he was doing as long as it was possible to do. Yosuke was walking around to make sure nothing bad was going on in the store, when he went past Hyde and ended up brushing against his hip as the blond tensed up with a faint blush and a small groan of annoyance joining in. Yosuke paused and turned around upon hearing the groan and looked at Hyde in shock.

_ Yosuke: _ Ah, sorry! I didn't-

_ Hyde: _ Hey, calm down. You didn't hurt me. It's just that my hips are sensitive to touch for whatever reason.

_ Yosuke: _ Wait, really?

_ Hyde: _ Yeah. I don't really like talking about it for _ obvious _ reasons.

The 2 just exchanged awkward glances between each other. This was a rather sudden development...


	20. Prompt #19: Injury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linne fixes an injury that Hyde got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was inspired from a picture I came across on Instagram.

Hyde grunted as Linne wrapped bandages around his right wrist. It happened as he was walking home from school. He was taking the scenic route back home when he got jumped by a couple of thieves. He managed to get away but not before the one holding a metal pipe had hit his wrist hard enough to break it. Fortunately, it wasn't broken enough to warrant a hospital visit but it still hurt him badly.

_ Linne: _ *sigh* You seriously need to be more careful. What if you've gotten a far worse injury?

_ Hyde: _ Sorry.

Not much else was said as Linne continued tending to Hyde's injured wrist...


	21. Prompt #20: Allergies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyde comes across a dog.

Hyde had decided to take a walk around Kanzakai for a while, wanting to get some fresh air after being cooped up in his house for a bit. He paused as he heard a bark from in front of him. Looking down, he saw an albino Houhai wearing an orange short sleeved hoodie with wings on it, the dog just wagging its tail and panting as it stood. Hyde tensed up as he started to slowly back away from the dog. 

He was _ very _ allergic to dogs so he couldn't make contact with the Houhai in front of him. Unfortunately, the dog didn't get the memo as it happily jumped onto Hyde with a happy yap. The teen sucked in some air before giving a big sneeze that caused the dog to jump off Hyde with a whimper. Hyde could only give a small groan in annoyance as he rubbed his nose. Just then, he heard someone calling out from somewhere close by.

_???: _ Hey Koromaru! Where'd you go!?

The Houhai gave a bark in response as it turned around and ran towards where the voice came from. Turns out it was from a brunette who appeared to be the same age as Hyde. The boy bent down and pet the dog, who was apparently Koromaru, before getting back up to look at Hyde.

_???: _ Sorry about Koromaru. He tends to be a bit too friendly sometimes.

_ Hyde: _ It's fine. I'm just allergic to dogs is all.

_??? _ : Oh. Wait, is your name Hyde Kido?

_ Hyde: _ Yeah but how'd you know?

_???: _ I'm Ken Amada, a member of the Shadow Operatives.

The brunette, now known as Ken, reached a hand out to Hyde, who was wide eyed in shock but still shook the others hand anyway. This was quite a day...


	22. Prompt #21: Selfless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyde helps a little girl get her cat back.

Hyde was always give with no take. His reasoning? Why would he ask for anything if he had everything he needed? Food, water, a roof over his head and clothes to keep him warm. He didn't need anything he doesn't have. He was perfectly content with what he already has.

________________________________________

Hyde was walking in the park when he heard someone crying. He went over and saw a little girl crying on her knees. He couldn't just leave her like this so he kneeled down in front of her and asked her what was going on.

_ 'Girl’: _ My cat climbed up that tree and now he can't get down.

Hyde looked to where the girl was pointing and saw a black cat in the branches. Getting up, he walked over to the tree and started to climb up. It wasn't easy but he eventually got to where the cat was.

_ Hyde: _ Hey there little guy, how about you come over to me so I can-?

Before Hyde could finish talking, the cat let out an annoyed 'mrow’ as it jumped onto Hyde's face and started to claw his face off, causing the teen to yell in shock and fall flat on his back with a grunted. Fortunately, the cat stopped its attack in favor of going over to the girl who hugged the cat in relief.

_ 'Girl’:  _ Oooh, thank you mister!

_ Hyde: _ (grunts while giving a thumbs up) No problem…

________________________________________

Hyde came home to scratches on his face, causing Linne to panic a little.

_ Linne: _ What happened to you!?

_ Hyde: _ Got attacked by a little girls cat that was stuck in a tree.

_ Linne: _ (sweatdrops) Your just too selfless for your own good.

All that Hyde gave in response was a nervous chuckle...


	23. Prompt #22: Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyde has some difficulty with his math homework.

Hyde could only groan as he struggled with his current assignment. He was by no means an idiot. He had straight A's in most of his classes with 2 B's mixed in there. It's just that he sometimes has a little difficulty with his homework from time to time, mostly math since he can't quite figure out the more advanced stuff. He felt like he was in hell right now as he was having so much trouble trying to figure out these math problems. He turned around as he heard his door creaking and saw Yosuke standing there.

_ Hyde: _ What are you looking at me for?

_ Yosuke: _ Had a feeling you were struggling with homework right now. Thought I'd listen to my gut.

Hyde was a bit bewildered at how Yosuke figured that he needed some help but brushed it off, it was _ very _ much appreciated. Math became a bit easier with his friends around...


	24. Prompt #23: Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some musings on the relationship between Hyde and Yu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing a one-shot without dialogue. A breath of fresh air for me, really.

If you were to ask Hyde if he had a crush, he would say he does. Of course, he might not tell you that it's none other than Yu Narukami. Pretty obvious Hyde isn't gay since he has been known to hit on girls on occasion. Although he isn't straight either. He's Bi, he just has a slightly bigger preference for women.

He discovered this in his first year of middle school when he accidentally made out with the school's most popular boy upon being shoved into him. Hyde's feelings for Yu started out as nothing more than immediately having confidence in him. He doesn't know what it is, but Yu seemed to be everything that Hyde wished to be: cool, confident in himself, an  _ excellent _ fighter and so much more. Hyde  _ really _ admired that Yu was able to be so flexible with his friends. Yu was always there for his friends when they needed him and he never expected anything in return, except he was more willing to accept help from others.

Goes without saying that the admiration only grew bigger from there until it eventually blossomed into a crush. Hyde couldn't seem to help but become lovestruck for Yu. Of course, he doesn't seem to think Yu thinks the same way about him, but that's fine with him. He was happy if Yu was. Even Yu was to fall for someone else, it would _ never _ change this one fact: Hyde Kido was in deep love with Yu Narukami...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I made this obvious in previous one-shot's on purpose.


	25. Prompt #24: Talented

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yosuke catches Hyde doing some baking.

Everyone who knew Hyde was aware that his cooking was great. Though if you were to ask him, he'd say he personally prefers baking. It's a hobby he's been into since he was a kid except he'd only do it for those he's super close to, meaning you'd have to gain his trust first before he'd bake anything for you. It's not meant to be a secret like how he enjoys singing, it's just that he wants to make sure that his friends wouldn't care about his baking abilities. He's even made his own recipes to use. His friends have been there for him so much lately, he thought he'd put those recipes back to use to show his gratitude.

________________________________________

Hyde was mixing a bowl of cake batter as he carefully added in the ingredients according to the recipe he has. He's already made about 13 batches of sugar cookies and around 7 different flavors of pie, just in case they wanted something other than cake. Hyde was still a bit nervous. What if they didn't like the sweets he's made? He hasn't baked in a while due to his parents working overseas so he might be rustier than he thought.

As the front door suddenly opened with a freak, he yelped in shock and ended up getting a spoonful of batter in his face. Turns out that Yosuke decided to come over early to see if Hyde needed help with preparing. The brunette then saw that Hyde's face was covered in cake batter as it dripped onto his uniform.

_ Yosuke:  _ You good there?

_ Hyde: _ More or less.

Hyde then went to washing the batter off his face as Yosuke went over to the kitchen and saw the cookies and pies that were already baked.

_ Yosuke: _ You baked these yourself?

_ Hyde: _ Y-yeah…

Yosuke carefully picked up a sugar cookie and took a bite, a small delighted hum coming out from his throat.

_ Yosuke: _ Wow, you're _ really _ good at it!

_ Hyde: _ (looks up in shock) Really?

_ Yosuke: _ Of course I mean it. Where you nervous how we'd react to this?

Hyde sweatdropped a bit at the statement. Everyone else came over later and liked the sweets just as much as Yosuke if not even more, some actually asking for his recipes...


	26. Prompt #25: Don't Put Yourself Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyde blames himself for an accident during a fight until Yu shows up.

Hyde was lying in bed on his back as he looked up at the ceiling. He and his friends were up against a small group of Voids that would've hurt people if not dealt with. He was a bit careless in his franticness to lure the Voids away. His friends got hurt because of him and he just can't stop blaming himself for it. The sound of footsteps caught his attention as he looked at the doorway of his room. Yu was standing there with a worried expression.

_ Yu: _ Are you doing ok?

_ Hyde: _ *sigh* Why bother with the person who was responsible for getting us in trouble?

Yu tensed up a bit at that before walking over to Hyde's bed and sitting down on it.

_ Yu: _ Come on Hyde, that wasn't your fault. You panicked because you didn't want those Voids to hurt anyone. None of us blame you.

Hyde sat up upon hearing that. How was Yu able to get someone to snap out of their stupor with just a few words? On second thought, it's probably best if that remains a mystery. Might not be as effective if Yu's secret was revealed...


	27. Prompt #26: Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yosuke comes over with a new board game.

Hyde was bored out of his mind, yet again. He's completed his homework and chores, he can't seem to think of anything else he can do. He then tensed up as a loud thud came from his doorway as he looked over and saw Yosuke face first on the floor. Said brunette groaned as he got up and rubbed his head.

_ Hyde:  _ Are you ok?

_ Yosuke: _ Yeah. Sorry.

_ Hyde: _ What are you even doing here?

_ Yosuke: _ Oh! (stood up on his feet) I found this interesting board game I thought we could try out.

_ Hyde: _ I've got nothing better to do so why not?

The 2 boys had quite a bit of fun with the board game as they ended up playing it until dinner time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm officially running out of ammo but I'm DETERMINED to finish this!


	28. Prompt #27: You've Gotta Eat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyde hadn't eaten in a few days so Yu goes to check up on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't uploaded in the morning like I usually do with these one-shot's because I haven't even gotten down to writing it. I've only got 3 more after this so I'm not drafting them.

Hyde was sitting in bed, knees hugged to his chest and face buried in his knees. It was the 3rd day of Spring Break and he hadn't eaten anything during that time. The door creaked as Yu walked in, holding a plate of pizza as he walked over to Hyde's bed.

_ Hyde:  _ Not hungry right now.

Yu just sighed as he placed the plate on the night stand and sat on the bed.

_ Yu: _ Hyde, you haven't eaten anything in about 3 days. What's wrong?

Hyde gave a sigh as he looked up, he appeared miserable.

_ Hyde: _ On the day before Spring Break, just as I was at the school gate, this guy named Hitari said that Richard was right about my eyes making me look like a freak. It didn't bother me as much at first but the more I thought about it, the more I kept thinking he had a point. My pupils aren't normal, they're like a cats.

_ Yu: _ Oh! Those are natural?

_ Hyde: _ What? You thought I was wearing contacts?

_ Yu: _ Sort of. (cups Hyde's face in his hands) Regardless, you're _ not _ a freak. Don't let _ anyone _ tell you otherwise!

Hyde gave a small smile at that. Of course Yu would know what to say. The blonde tensed up with wide eyes upon the 2 hearing an extremely loud growl in the room. Yu could only put his hands down as he had a grin on his face.

_ Yu: _ *chuckles* Not hungry huh? C'mon, how about you eat now?

_ Hyde: _ Heh, sure thing.

Hyde wasn't sure how long it would take for him to completely overcome his insecurities, but he does know he won't be doing it alone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha! Nearly there, boi!!


	29. Prompt #28: Panic Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Hyde has a close call with Relius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit of a mix between 2 ideas that SapphireShine suggested:  
> -Hyde has a (mostly) harmless run in with Relius Clover or Hazama, who ask him about his In-Birth powers. Things could escalate, or not.  
> -Attempted Kidnapping and obvious person comes to the rescue.  
> I saw that I could combine the two since refusal to cooperate can result in kidnapping.

Hyde was sitting on a bench in the park, reading a book. He saw how nice it was outside so he decided to take the opportunity to do some reading in the park. He looked up as his book was pushed down and came face to face with a man with light blond hair and a golden mask. Hyde was a bit confused as he's positive he's never seen this man before. Still, he put his book down and looked directly at the man.

_ Hyde: _ Can I help you?

_???: _ Hello there. Mind if I sit here?

_ Hyde:  _ Uh, sure?

The man sat down on the bench next to Hyde, making himself comfortable.

_???: _ My name is Relius Clover. Are you Hyde Kido, perhaps?

_ Hyde: _ Yeah but how'd you know my name?

_ Relius:  _ I've heard about you from Ragna. Wielder of a sword called Insulator, capable of killing Gods. Mind telling me more about it?

Hyde tensed up a bit at that. His gut was telling him that this guy wasn't gonna use that information for anything good.

_ Hyde: _ I'm afraid I can't. I just remembered that I gotta get home soon.

Hyde got up and tried to run back home, but suddenly felt a hand grip his wrist. Turning around, he saw Relius standing up and having a tight grip on his arm.

_ Relius: _ Afraid we'll have to do this the hard way then. I'll need you to come with me to my lab for some experiments.

Hyde gulped nervously at that statement. He was a bit panicked as he couldn't summon Insulator at the moment. He was so caught up in his panic that he didn't notice the grip on his wrist went away as thunder struck down. Turns out Yu had happened to be nearby when he heard the ruckus and summoned Izanagi to use Zio on the apparent mad scientist. Yu had a murderous glint in his eyes as he stared down Relius.

_ Yu: _ You'll go back to your hellhole if you know what's good for you.

Relius could only growl in frustration as he ran off. Yu gave a sigh as Izanagi disappeared back into his heart. The silverette then ran off towards Hyde, who was now hyperventilating while on his knees. Yu gripped Hyde's arms in a gentle manner as he tried getting the blonde to calm down.

_ Yu: _ Hyde, he's gone now. You don't have to worry about him now.

Hyde looked up with eyes wide as he started to slow down his breathing.

_ Yu: _ Let's get you back home.

Yu then put his right arm behind Hyde's knees and his left arm behind the blondes back before picking him up bridal style, causing Hyde to yelp out in shock as a faint blush adorned his cheeks. Yu then started to walk towards Hyde's house, holding said blonde in a protective embrace...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't help myself with the end. I've been shipping 'NaruKido' for the past month like FedEx. They just seem to fit together so well!


	30. Prompt #29: Soothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyde feels upset until Yu shows up.

Hyde was lying on his side, facing the wall as he held Blue to his chest, the lights in his room off and the door being closed. His phone was on the floor, screen down because he ended up throwing it on the ground out of frustration. Basically, his parents called and said they couldn't come back home to visit like they promised to. They've been doing this even  _ before _ they started working overseas, they'd promise to spend time with Hyde then go back on it by saying they got more work to do. Hyde couldn't help but start thinking his parents care more about their job than him.

Hyde didn't move when he heard the door creaking and the light flooding in. He was just too in his own world to care. Turns out it was Yu who had closed the door back, even though the sun had set. The silverette sat down at Hyde's bed and felt his heart sink at the state Hyde was in.

_ Yu: _ Hyde?

That seemed to catch the blondes attention as he rolled over on his back to face Yu.

_ Hyde: _ What?

Hyde's voice sounded a bit monotone. What happened to him?

_ Yu: _ What's wrong?

Hyde gave a sigh as he sat up, gently placing Blue down on the night stand. He couldn't hold in his frustration any longer as he yelled out in rage.

_ Hyde: _ My parents seem to think that their work is  _ so _ much more important than their own kid! (tears start running down his face) They always promise to come home to spend some time with me, but not long after is when they say that they've got work related things piled up! I get they have an important job, I just don't understand _ why _ they don't at least _ try _ to manage a balance between work and relaxing at home with their own flesh and blood.

Yu could only look on in heartbreak as Hyde cried his heart out. How didn't he see Hyde was in _ this _ much pain!? Yu moved forward on top of Hyde, said blonde stopping his sobs as his eyes widened in shock at the action as his arms were gently pinned over his head, a faint blush adorning his cheeks.

_ Yu: _ If your parents don't want to spend time with you then that's  _ their _ loss. You're the most amazing person I've ever met. You're strong, courageous and drop dead gorgeous.

_ Hyde: _ (blushes deeper) Wh-what was the last one!?

Yu tensed up as he didn't mean to let that last one slip, but quickly set it aside.

_ Yu: _ Ah, f**k it! I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!

With that, Yu locked his lips with Hyde in a deep and passionate kiss, the blonde gasping in shock as he blushed as deep as he could with Yu flat out  _ lying down on him _ and in the middle of making out with him. It quickly passed as the blush faded away and Hyde closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Yu, deepening the kiss as much as he could. He tasted like sweet honey.

________________________________________

Linne came in through the front door and saw Yu's shoes near the entrance. Upon going up the stairs to Hyde's room, Izanagi was standing at the door that was closed.

_ Linne: _ What's going on here?

_ Izanagi: _ The lovebirds  _ finally _ confessed their undying love for each other, basically.

Linne was confused on what Izanagi meant but got the memo upon opening the door. Hyde was in bed, snuggled into Yu's side as the silverette had an arm protectively wrapped around the blonde.

_ Linne: _ Hmph, about damn time.

Linne slowly closed the door as she let the 2 newfound lovers rest in silence...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one more after this.


	31. Prompt #30: Found Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyde muses on how family can be the people you care about rather than the people you've known your whole life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, another one without dialogue.

_ Hyde's POV _

Hey, you probably already know this but my name's Hyde Kido. I'm a regular 2nd year High School boy, during the day at least. At night during a full moon, I'm what's known as an In-Birth, a person with supernatural abilities thanks to an energy called EXS. Enough of that though, I was hoping to share my thoughts on my friends here. Maybe I should just talk about the qualities all my friends have instead, since I have so many we'd probably be here a while.

Let's see, I met most of them during a tournament called the 'Keystone Scramble', which I was  _ forced _ to participate alongside many other fighters. The friends I made from it are definitely reliable though. They've been at my side so much. They've always been helping me when I need it, even though I never ask for it. Easy to say I care about all of them.

There's one in particular I'd like to get into specifics though: Yu Narukami, my… new boyfriend. Sorry, still getting used to that. He's everything I've ever wanted to be: strong, confident, reliable, great fighter and so much more that I can't list since it would be pretty long, trying to keep this as short as possible. Anyway, he's been by my side ever since we've met. He's always helped me the most and is even helping me with my lack of self-confidence.

The point I'm trying to make here is that I value my friends so much. I don't know if I'll ever be able to repay them for all they've done for me. I just know that things _ will _ get better as long as I have them at my side...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally done with this! I honestly don't have plans for making this a yearly thing.


End file.
